


Fox

by elmyra



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Cloud of Brocade, F/F, Fluffy Cuff, Fox Spirit, Night Chill, Poppy Foxtail, Poppy's Death, Scented Snow, Spring Pretty, White Wisteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Outfit microfiction





	Fox

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/elmyra/41218118751/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

And the fox spirit appeared to her in the form of a maiden, though she could not quite disguise her fox nature. And because she was a mischievous fox, she wore the soft white cuffs she had made from the fur of a rabbit she had once caught.

 


End file.
